This invention is directed towards an apparatus and method for simultaneously setting the attack angle of a number of aerodynamic surfaces such as fins on a throwing toy. The ability to adjust the angle of attack of such fins greatly affects the performance of such throwing toy and also provides additional play value and marketability.
It is known that the performance of a throwing toy is significantly affected by being spun along its travelling axis when it is thrown, much like a football that is thrown with a spiral. It is also known that most people find it difficult to throw a consistent spiral. It is also known that the direction of the rotation is different when thrown by left handed throwers verses right handed throwers, so that it would be desirable to provide a throwing toy that will spiral consistently when thrown with a direction and degree of rotation that can be adjusted as desired.
One conventional game ball having a shape generally similar to an American football is known that has individually adjustable fins provided on the outside of the ball. However, the individually adjustable fins can be difficult to adjust together to have a common angle of attack with respect to a rotational axis of the game ball to have a consistent spiral.
It would be desirable to provide a throwing toy that can be adjusted to have a consistent spiral about a rotational axis to suit the needs and handedness of the thrower. It would also be desirable to provide such a throwing toy with a timer for monitoring and displaying flight time of the throwing toy when it is thrown. The present invention addresses these and other needs.